Micro-miniature fluid jetting devices are suitable for a wide variety of applications including hand-held ink jet printers, ink jet highlighters, ink jet air brushes, miniature evaporative coolers, and delivery of controlled quantities of medicinal fluids and purified water to precise locations. One of the challenges to providing such micro-miniature jetting devices on a large scale is to provide a manufacturing process that enables high yields of high quality jetting devices. Another challenge is to provide fluid jetting devices which are substantially self-contained with respect to control and operation of the nozzle actuators while enabling use of the jetting devices for a variety of specific applications. There is a need therefore, for improved control architecture for micro-miniature fluid jetting devices.